roses arent red
by eliswifey
Summary: Main Couples: riley and zane clare and eli taylor and fitz? Who knows maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Roses arent red. maybe it's not his fault. Yall could **

**work it out."I begged to my mother"sweetie this way we can all be **

**happy"well not me"I said storming out of the house..i walked to the **

**park and sat on the bench,why,why does it have to be my family..I glanced **

**over my shoulder after hearing sounds coming from a bush"hello? Is anyone **

**there"I asked,as I started to open the bush into. My phone started to ring it **

**was Eli I sat back down on the bench ignoring eli's call,I sat there on the **

**bench what felt like forever my phone went off again this time it was a text **

**message It was from Eli he wanted to meet up for coffee at the dot,i headed **

**over to the dot when i got to the dot there was no sign of Eli anywhere. I sat **

**at a table waiting after a few minutes Eli was there"sorry morty broke down.I **

**was kinda excepting a reply so I would have known not to be late" he smirked"it's **

**geting worse" I said taking a sip of my coffee"what your parents or this coffee" **

**Eli said takng his first sip**

**" my parents they are making me crazy"**

**"it has to get worse before it can get better"Eli mumbled under his breath"**

**I'm so glad I have you by my side"I said smiling and walking to the door"I'll see ya **

**later Edwards "Eli said opening the door for me,when I got home everything was **

**in boxes. It didn't look like home it didn't feel like home! I knew I wasn't **

**going thru this would always be by my side that's one of the many **

**things I love about him**

**Eli's pov**

**"it's weird so don't do it!"oh man,I'm so gonna do it"**

**I laughed as I watched Adam do it. **

**He was so stupid for trying,"here I go" Adam joked. "I highy doubt you would put **

**a pencil in your nose so please don't even try"**

**"yeah fine whatever mom!"Adam **

**joked "so what was up with clare today"Adan asked nervously "Shes **

**stressed about her parents"**

**"that mom is moving to a new city **

**and her dad got his girlfriend preganet"**

**"yeah the details arent pretty,but Clare I wil do my bestto support her"**

**"yeah you do that..I'm tired of this lovey dovey crap"**

**Adam was right why be so lovey **

**dovey Clare needs a man so I will give her one!**

**"I'll see you later Adam,I **

**have a girlfriend to go help"**

**"yeah alright,see ya later **

**man"I got into morty with my head held high...thinking I'm going to **

**help it wouldn't be easy**

**Clares pov**

**"bye mom I'll see you next weekend" I hugged my mom as she walked Out of the door she waved and blew a kiss and left!**

**My dad walked up behind me putting his hand **

**on my shoulder"come on Clare bear,help Kate get her bags up **

**staires"**

**"can't you do it,she's your girlfriend and it's your **

**baby"**

**"Clare your my baby.I need your help please"**

**"bye dad.i'll see you **

**when I see you!"I said storming out of my dads house..Kate was his **

**girlfriend...his preganet girlfriend..everything I was taught about sex before **

**marriage just left my mind when my dad told me about kate being preganet My **

**father has a girlfriend.a preganet girlfriend at that,I just really need a hug I **

**wish Eli was here.I walked to the dot hoping to see Eli I walked **

**inside I saw holly jay sav Riley drew and Adam!**

**"Adam have you seen Eli lately" "uh? Yeah he said he was on your way to your dads house"**

**"well I was there all day and no sign of him"I sighed**

**"have you tryed to call him" adam smirked**

**" idea Adam"I said sarcasticly"look in just trying to help"Adam **

**growled"I know..I'm sorry I'm mad at my dad and I shouldn't be taking it **

**out on you"I hugged Adam and went outside to call Eli **

******on the phone*****"hey where are you?"**

**"I'm on my way to your 't you there"**

**"no I'm at the dot with Adam"**

**"damn.I will be there in five"**

**"sounds great"said hanging up the phoneI went inside **

**sitting with Adam waiting for Eli **

**"this is so bull i dont know why i have to put up with my dads girlfriend" i sighed mocking my father and his girlfriend**

**"because you love your daddy"**

**adam joked**

**"Im her daddy"**

**eli said grabbing my shoulder**

**"ELI!" i gasped **

**"haha that was funny you should have seen your face"**

**i hit elis arm playfuly**

**"not nice clare"**

**"yeah whatever" i growled**

**"i will leave yall alone"adam said heading over to the table we're riley and drew we're sitting**

**"i feel like runing away." i sighed**

**"dont i will miss you to much" eli smirked**

**"no i do i could careless about anything now..well except for you"**

**"i knew it!.what if i went with you" **

**"that might be fun"**

**"road trip?" eli smirked**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN DUM DUM DUM!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clares pov**

**Eli Left to get his hearse I went home and i packed**

**"dad,Im gonna stay over at..ALLIS"**

**"alright sweetheart"my father said lugging a box marked"Baby food"**

**Baby food..BABY FOOD..My father is fourty-seven and he is having a baby **

**Lauren made me so mad! she drank alot and she walked around the house mostly naked**

**she would scream at me,and yell she made me feel worthless at time's but Eli could always make it better ,i ran to my bed room i pulled out my suitecase i put like ten shirt's in there and like ten pairs of pants,i grabed two shoes flip flops and tennie runners**

**"i better pack my swimsuit just in case"i said under my breathe**

**while my father passed thru my door way**

**"why do you need a swim suit,the bhandari's dont have a pool"**

**"No,No they don't but uh Alli And I,are going to a water park"**

**"oh alright have fun then"he kissed my forehead and left**

**i sat on my bed waitting for Eli to text me,Maybe he didn't wanna go on the roadtrip**

**I mean it was his idea but he might not want to anymore..**

**I sighed closing my house laying my head on my pillow**

**after an hour a sleep i woke up**

**"Dad?" i hearded a loud crash down staires..**

**"Dad Dad Dad,Are you okay?"**

**i searched for my Father around the house i found him in the kitchen**

**"oh sorry honey i didnt mean to wake you"my father said rubbing Lauren's back**

**"It's fine".i sighed i walked back to my room and i saw my phone vibrateing on my night stand.**

**it was Eli**

**"hey are you coming im at the dot,"**

**"Yeah Give me five minutes"**

**"Okay Bye"**

**Eli hung up the phone before i could answer**

**I slung my bag around my back and i headed towards the dot**

**I didn't tell my Father bye nor did i tell Lauren bye.i had no reason to!**

**im not her child**

**I walked to the dot i saw Eli sitting on Morty**

**"ready to go?" Eli smirked**

**I handed Eli my back and He put in morty for me**

**"i'll take that as a yes"**

**"im ready i cant stand it anymore!"**

**I Climbed in the car and waited for Eli,He bought us coffee and got in morty**

**"where are we going?" i questioned Eli**

**"where no one can find us"he smirked**

**We drove in slint,until we pulled up at a gas pump Eli got gas And i went inside**

**as i looked around the store i hadn't relized we have been on the road for 6 hours he seemed like 6 minutes weird how time just flys.**

**i went back to the car and sat in the passanger seat"ELI?" uh where is he**


End file.
